In transferring moving images, a data amount to be transferred becomes larger as a resolution or frame rate of a moving image becomes higher, and in a case where a sufficient communication band cannot be secured, a frame drop occurs. In order to prevent the frame drop, it is necessary to lower the resolution, lower the frame rate, or the like.
Some image pickup apparatuses such as a digital still camera and a digital video camera include a distance measurement sensor that measures a distance to a subject using, for example, a ToF system (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).